ACinderella Story
by pandabamboo
Summary: we all know the cinderella story right? but what if the evil stepsisters were Kikyo and Ayame. Inuyasha Prince? and I bet you can guess who Kagome is? and how does Sango and Miroku fit in? well you have to read to find out
1. Default Chapter

A Cinderella Story 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish. But don't.

Chapter 1

"KAGOME!"

"Coming Madam."

Kagome ran up the stairs with the madam's morning coffee.

"Good morning mam." Kagome said while setting down the tray.

"Well what are you waiting for? Poor me some NOW!"

"Oh right away madam."

Kagome handed the coffee to madam.

"On my right side table is the list of jobs I want done by the end of the day. You're dismissed."

"Thank you madam" Kagome said while grabbing the list off the table.

She stepped out of the bedroom, closed the door and hurried down the stairs reading the list out loud.

"Clean windows, wash floors, clean bathrooms, do laundry, wash bedding, clean curtains, feed animals..."

It just went on and on and on.

"Another day cleaning just like last." Kagome told herself. "Well I better get started these floors aren't going to wash them selves, though that would be nice."

Kagome was washing the floors when the memories of her Dad came to her.

"Oh dad why did you have to leave me with that wicked stepmother and sisters?"

Kagome thought back to when she was a little girl no older then 5 and still had her real mother and father. Those were the days. They would go to the park and she would eat icecream not stuck inside and doing chores her whole life.

But then she remembered when she was about 7 when her mom got badly sick and died. How sad her father had been after her mother's death. He hired a nanny to take good care of Kagome while he was at work. The nanny had two spoiled daughters their names were Kikyo and Ayame and they hated Kagome. Kagome's father eventually fell in love with the nanny and married her.

Everything was ok until Kagome turned 9 and her father also started to get sick.

Her step mom wouldn't allow Kagome to see her father but would let her own daughters in. Kagome would cry and cry so her stepmother gave her chores to do all day long. She wasn't allowed to go out side, see her father or go to school. All she did was clean.

And the worse her father got the crueller her stepmother became. It was a cold day in January when Kagome had finally had enough of this and wanted to see her father.

She stopped what she was doing and went to his room. She hesitated at the front of his doors. The doorknob started to turn and the door and out stepped her stepmom. When she saw Kagome she gave her a evil grin. Kagome ran right past her to were her father lay and the doctor was.

"Daddy." Kagome said

"Daddy." She said a litter louder. He still didn't move.

"DADDY" Kagome yelled and still nothing changed.

The doctor looked up to see a hopeful little girl staring down at her father.

"I'm so sorry little girl, you see he is...dead" said the doctor.

Those words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

"No...no...he can't be...gone." she stared at the doctor with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry but he past away this morning."

NOOOooooo" cried Kagome

"noooooooo" she got softer and softer, soon all you could hear was soft crying.

Madam stepped into the room and found the little girl and picked her up.

"Lets go Kagome you got work to do."

"No let go of me you...you...whore."

"What did you say?" question Madam.

"You never let me see him when he was alive instead I had to do all the chores in the house. I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed. She punched and kicked to get out of the lady's grasp.

(SLAP). Madam slapped Kagome good and hard across the face.

"Now listen to me young lady. You will march down stairs and finish the job you started then go to your room and stay there until I come and get you."

She picked up Kagome and headed down stairs.

But instead she headed for Kagome's room in the attic.

Ayame and Kikyo jumped up and down chanting: "Kagome lost her dad. Kagome lost her dad. Kagome's dad is dead hahahahahahaha."

Madam threw Kagome into her room and locked the door.

"Until you are ready to apologize to me and clean the rest of the house I don't want to see your hurriedness face again.

Once the footsteps faded away Kagome cried, and cried, and cried, and this undying hatred for her stepmother and stepsisters grew and grew.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Coming Kikyo"

" Kagome! Kagome!"

"Be right there Ayame."

Kagome hurried off to her stepsister's room for their morning tea.

**Please review and tell me if you like or hate **


	2. chapter 2

Cinderella story 

**Chapter 2 the letter**

"Good Morning Kikyo" Kagome said while setting down the tray and pouring her some tea.

"And what's so good about it?" Kikyo questioned

"Oh I don't know, its just a beautiful day outside, the birds are sing and the sun is out."

The truth was it was a beautiful day and Kagome ever so longed to go outside to play or hangout. If Father was still here she could. But since he was not she wasn't allowed.

"Yah, and you can't go outside unless it's to buy food for us."

Kikyo had a smirk on her face after she said that and looked up at Kagome.

"I think me and Ayame will go for a walk though the park this afternoon so get the carriage ready. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Kikyo."

Kagome exited Kikyo's home and headed to refill the tea.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME."

"Coming, coming." She muttered

"KAGOME, KAGOME."

Kagome ran down the stairs and filled the teapot and ran up stairs as fast as she could without letting it spill.

"KAGOME, KAGOME." Ayame screamed

Kagome rush up to the door and stopped to brushed herself off. She went inside to find a young woman with red curly hair and green eyes staring at her. Ayame didn't look anything like her sister Kikyo. Kikyo had long straight black hair and had dark brown almost black eyes. They were almost completely opposite. They had different tastes of cloths, food and guys. But the one thing that they had in common was they both hated Kagome and both treated her like dirt.

"Good morning Ayame. Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked while setting down the tea tray in front of Ayame.

" Actually I did" she replied.

Ayame unlike her sister hated when Kagome would pour her tea. She though Kagome would sneak poison into her drink when she wasn't looking. That was another difference between the two sisters one was logical and the other was just plain stupid.

When Kagome finished severing tea to her stepsisters she hurried down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I guess the floors will have to wait." She said to herself.

Kagome got out the frying pan and cracked some eggs into it. While that was cooking she started with the bacon and sausage for Ayame. She made toast and cut up some fruit.

She set the dinning room table. While she was waiting for her stepfamily to get up and have breakfast she went outside to feed the animals.

"Good morning everyone" she chimed

"Are you guys hungry?"

All the animals ran up to her and almost knocked her down.

"Hold on these plenty of every one."

Kagome finished feeding the animals and headed inside to serve breakfast.

Kagome came out with the eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, and fruit.

Mean While at the castle

"Miroku!"

"You called for me your highness."

"Oh yes. Uh Miroku you are the grand duke and my son dearest friend. You know my son really well do you not?"

"Yes your highness I do"

"Then could you give me an Idea of my sons love life?"

"Well your highness the prince isn't really into the whole get married thing."

"I see. As you know I'm getting older by the minuet and I every so want to see my grand children before I go." Said the king. "I need an idea to get my son interested in the ladies."

"Well you could have a ball? And invite all the eligible young woman from across the kingdom to come. There surely has to be at least one girl the prince likes." Suggested the Grand Duke.

" Excellent Idea Miroku. A grand Ball... And you will be in charge of the whole thing so you better get started. It will occur a week from now. Is that enough time Miroku?" the King asked

"Yes your highness it is."

"Splendid then I look forward to the ball. Oh And Miroku"

"Yes"

Make sure the prince does fall in love with a young girl or eles."

(Gulp) "He will your highness."

"You may start planning the ball Miroku"

"Right away sire."

Miroku turned around and left.

("How do I get myself into these thing?") He thought.

" Mother, me and Ayame were thinking about going for a stroll in the park may we go?" asked Kikyo

"Of course you can my dear."

_(Ring, Ring)_

Kagome go get the door.

"Yes madam."

Kagome opened the door and there stood the grand duke of the kingdom.

"Hello madam" Miroku said while handing out the envelope to Kagome.

"His royal highness the King, is having a grand ball for all the young maidens of the kingdom to find a queen for his son."

Kagome looked at the envelope.

"We hope to see you there" said Miroku

Then he turned around and headed to the next house.

Kagome just stood there in shock until she heard Madam yelling for her.

"What was all that about?" Madam said.

"Look it's an letter with the royal seal on it." Said the sisters in unison.

"Well don't just stand there, give it to me to read." Ordered Madam.

Madam snatched the letter out of Kagome's hand and tore it open.

"Oh would you please read it to us?" asked Kikyo

Madam's eyes scanned the letter, when she got to the bottom a smile appeared on her cold red lips.

"My dears, it's an invitation to the place. The king is holding a ball for all the eligible young maidens in the kingdom to hopefully find his son a bride."

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" squealed the girls.

Madam looked at her two squealing children and then at the letter.

"You know girls if we bought you two a new gown and did your hair I'm sure the prince will fall in love with one, if not the two of you."

"Oh mommy can we go and pick out a gown today?" asked Ayame

"Yes right away. The ball is at the end of this week. We must start getting ready."

" Kagome get the carriage ready right away, we are leaving to town to get the girls gowns for the ball."

"May I come too Madam?"

"You may certainly may not. You stay here and clean up. I want this house spotless and shining when I return."

Kagome went to fetch a carriage for madam and the girls.

Wow that was long. I hope you liked it. Remember its just starting. Well please read and review and tell me if it's good or bad. Thanks


	3. chapter 3 meeting sango

Cinderella Story 

**Chapter 3 Sango**

Once Madam, Ayame, and Kikyo left for town Kagome decided on finishing cleaning the floors.

She looked down to see the dirty floor waiting to be cleaned.

"And so we meet again."

Kagome got out her mop, bucket full of hot soapy water and the floor polish.

"Time to get to work"

Kagome was finishing polishing the floors when she started to think about what would happen if she did go to the ball...........

" Welcome Miss. Higarashi." The footman opened her door and offered his hand.

Kagome took it and stepped out of the carriage that she arrived in.

The castle's doors slowly opened up for Kagome as she walked inside. The ballroom was loaded with all the young maidens in the kingdom. Kagome slowly made her way to the refreshments but someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and faced her tapper.

"May I have this dance?" he asked

Kagome stared into the prince's eyes and started to melt.

"Yes you may"

The prince took Kagome's hand and led her on the dance floor. Kagome wrapped her arms around the prince's neck as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. They danced and danced and danced and danced.......... (Knock, Knock)

Kagome snapped out of her daydream and went to get the door.

"Me and the prince dancing. Yah right, and I have to be home by midnight or my carriage turns into a pumpkin."

Kagome opened the door and to her surprise it was Sango.

"Sango what are you doing here your suppose to use the back door. What if my stepmother was home?" yelled Kagome.

"Calm down Kags. I saw her leave with the gruesome two some a while a go when I was delivering a cake. So are you going to the ball?"

Sango, Kagome's best friend works and lives in the city bakery. She has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and was Kagome's age.

"I don't know I haven't asked yet. I probably won't be able to go anyways. Even If I could go I don't have a gown to wear."

"Yah but come on Kags that prince is good looking."

"I know. But why would a prince be interested in me? I'm just a maid in my own house."

" Kagome... how could you say that about yourself? You are the prettiest girl I know besides myself."

"Your sure not modest." Kagome giggled.

Kagome was so glad to have a friend like Sango. She was there when things were going terrible with her stepfamily. Sango acted like she knew what Kagome was feeling and going though.

"Kagome do you remember how we meet?"

"Yah, how could I forget?" Kagome started to giggle at the thought.

.... Kagome walked in to the bakery with her stepmom and stepsisters. They were there to buy a birthday cake for Ayame's birthday. Sango came out from behind the desk to help Kagome carry the cake to the carriage. On their way out of the bakery Sango tripped and while her and Kagome hit the ground the cake went flying and landed on top of Madam's head.

"Oh my goodness let me help you." Sango hurried off to get a cloth to wipe off the cake off Madam's head and face. When she got back she started to wipe off the cake but the more Sango wiped the worse it got.

"I think you helped enough," yelled Madam.

Ayame and Kikyo looked up at their mother with sheer horror. Madam looked like an exploded birthday cake gone very wrong. Kagome couldn't hold in the laughter any longer. Madam looked so funny. Kagome bursted out in a fit of laughter soon accompanied by Sango. The two girls where rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

In between laughs Kagome managed to spill out her name and ask Sango hers.

" Remember Madam's face when the cake fell on her?" asked Kagome

"Oh yah, and when I was trying to wiping the cake off her I thought she was going to explode."

"You should have seen her when we got home. It was like a tornado on the loose. She ran though the house yelling. It was funny but I got in so much trouble." Said Kagome.

"I'm so glad we are friends Sango. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here Kags. Any who, looks like a certain someone has a birthday coming up."

"Oh its nothing."

" Nothing Kagome? It's your sixteenth birthday. It's defiantly something."

" It's not that big of a deal. It's not like its recognized in this house." Said Kagome

"Well I recognize it so it's a big deal to me."

"Thanks Sango."

"Well I better get going."

"Hey Sango, Wada think about that Grand Duke?"

" Kagome. He is to gorgeous for words."

"Hahahaha, see you later Sango."

"Bye."

Once Sango left Kagome was once again alone cleaning. By the time her Stepfamily came home Kagome had all the chores done and all ready cooked dinner.

** Sorry it was short the next will be longer though. Please read and review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Cinderella story 

**Ok I am really story for not updating soon (ITS WAS 4 MONTHS) ok updating for along time but I had writers block and well I'm just damn lazy. So um here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy! ** **_Sodapop101_**

Chapter 4

"A WHAT?"

"Your highness it's just a ball. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

" Miroku, it's not just a ball it's a coronation! And who's Idea was it anyway?"

"Well um... you see."

"Miroku how could you!"

"I didn't mean to your highness but your father was talking to me about how he was growing old and wanted to see his grandchildren before he past away and asked if you had a love in your life. When I said I he wasn't in the whole get married thing he asked me how to get you interested in the ladies. A ball was the first thing to came to my mind."

"Miroku how long have we been friends?"

"Since I can remember."

"Right. And how many times have I asked you not to call me your _highness _unless my father is around?"

" Hundreds, I know."

Inuyasha put his hand in his hair and sat down on his bed, Miroku sat beside him.

"It's not like I have to get married right after this thing right?"

"Well actually you see..."

The next few days were and blur at the castle. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, getting everything ready for tomorrow. The town wasn't much better either. Word got out about the ball and all the clothing and fabric shops were bursting with people. Kagome and Sango were in town looking at gowns for the ball.

"This would look nice on you." Sango held up a light pink gown to show to Kagome.

" Its really pretty Sango but I all ready told you I'm not allowed to go."

"Come on Kags, you haven't even asked her yet. You never know she just might let you go, and after all it is your birthday."

"Yah but that doesn't matter to her. I'm telling you Sango she won't let me go."

"Ok you win she won't let you go, but you can still window shop with me and pretend that your going."

"I guess.... um what time is it?"

"It's the same time it was 50seconds ago since you asked. Stop worrying. They are to busy with their gowns for the ball tomorrow that they won't know how long you've been gone. And if they do then just say that the baker ran out of bread and you had to wait til he baked a new loaf."

"Yah I guess your right. Let have some fun."

Kagome and Sango looked around for two hours and neither one of them found the prefect gown until they came to the last store on the street.

"That's it," yelled Sango as she pointed to a light purple spaghetti strap dress with beaded flowers on the top.

"That's the perfect dress. Lets go in."

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the store. While Sango was getting measured Kagome looked around. There was a lot of pretty dress but none wowed her until she saw it. The most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a dark green, sleeveless, silky, and came with a pair of glass slippers. Kagome stood there gawking at the dress and didn't realize that Sango was right behind her.

"That's one pretty gown there Kags."

"Yah well its too expansive and it's not like I'm going so there's no point, not to mention I have no money. Got your stuff?"

"Yep it's right here." Sango held up a box that contained her gown.

"Lets go then."

Kagome turned around and left the store but not without taking one last glance at the prefect dress.

When Kagome finally arrived home she put away the bread and other things she went to town for before she got begged from Sango to go gown shopping.

"Kagome where in the world were you?" yelled Madam

"I'm sorry Madam but the baker ran out of bread and had to bake a whole new loaf for me." (Thank god for Sango's excuses) Kagome thought.

"Very well, your behind on your chores I want them all done by tonight, and dinner ready by six." Madam turned on her heals and left Kagome in the kitchen. Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was already four thirty.

"Oh shit, I still have to wash the floors, clean the windows, do the laundry and make dinner by six. This is going to be a long night."

At the Castle

"Your roast my lord."

"Thank you."

"So Inuyasha. Seems like the entire kingdom is looking forward to the ball."

Inuyasha grabbed the roast and cut himself a piece.

"So far Miroku has done a good job organizing the whole thing don't you agree?"

"I guess."

"Cheer up son, the ball is tomorrow and you never know you just might find that prefect someone, Love at first sight you know."

Inuyasha stopped eating and laid down his fork. He looked straight in his fathers eyes and said in a very cold voice

"There is no such thing as love at first sight. And if would excuse me I have to go somewhere."

Inuyasha stood up and left the dinner table leaving his father wondering what did I say wrong?

Kagome lay down on her bed and sighed

"I can't believe I did it. I finished everything."

Kagome stood up and walked to her window that over looked the kingdom and the castle.

"If I could have anything for my birthday it would be being able to go to the ball.

But like that's ever going to happen."

Kagome turned around, turned off the lights and fell asleep.

**Ok I know nothing exciting really happened in this chapter but its important (hint, hint) well I will try to update sooner promise sodapop101**


	5. A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Just to let you know that this isn't Pandabamboo this is her best friend Midori Nakamura Pandabamboo is well just read...

Oh my God! I'm finding this hard to write and if I stop know I'm going to cry.… I had the worst, no most horrifying past 2 weeks. My best friend from school and (Panda bamboo) She's got Leukemia. She's going to Vancouver B.C to get Chemotherapy so she won't be updating any of her stories for a very long time and to top it off her parents are getting divorced! So she said that I could continue them and that's what I plan to do. Please if you read this could you pray or what ever, I'm not religious its just that we need all of the help that we can get its pretty serious.

**P.s.** For those few who don't believe a word that I am saying its ok cause I probably wouldn't believe this message if I was the one reading it. But I swear that it's the truth and I only wish that I were lying! But I WILL continue to write Pandabamboo's stories. So they won't be deleted.

Thanks for reading and I will upload all the stories and chapters that she has done so far onto my account (Midori Nakamura) so don't be surprised if you see the same story again on a different account. Please send some encouraging words to my e-mail address or Pandabamboo's if you want!

Thanks again

Midori


End file.
